The Career of the Prodigy
Zachariah Walsh was watching the WWE draft, nerves threatening to cut off his breathing. Finn Balor who had already been drafted looked over at him" you okay there dude?" Zachariah nodded and gave his friend a smile " I'm fine man, just nervous". Finn nodded in sympathy then paid attention to the screen as Stephanie McMahon was getting ready to announce her final draft pick" This man is someone who I've known his entire life, I've watched him grow into a fine wrestler and a fine man. He's a former NXT champion. Raw's final draft pick is. . . Zachariah Welch!" Zachariah gave a huge sight of relief as the other NXT Superstars clapped and patted him on his back. His phone vibrated and Zachariah walked away to answer his phone to hear his mom's overjoyed voice " I just saw! I'm so proud of you!" Zachariah chuckled" thanks mom. Although I'm happy to be moving up, this means I won't be home much". His mother's voice responded " oh that's okay dear. Just do your best and give Paul and Stephanie our regards" Zachariah smiled" I will mom, love you" then hung up, still hardly daring to believe it. The Next Monday- Zachariah was in his new locker room, dressed in his wrestling gear. Black and green UFC trunks, elbow pads, knee pads, UFC gloves and twin ankle special supports. He had been given a squash match with Adam Rose. He jumped when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see old family friend Triple H who was smiling " about time you made it here". Zachariah grinned a she let his boss in his locker room " it's good to be here buddy. Oh, my parents send their regards". Triple H's smile grew bigger" I'm glad to hear you say that because I've got a surprise for you but first, how are your parents doing?" Zachariah sat down" they're doing okay. They sure where excited when my name was announced, I hid the fact that I was moving up from them". Triple H clapped his shoulder" Good to hear they're doing good. Now for my surprise. After you beat Adam Rose, I want you to keep attacking him until someone rushes to the ring. Then I want you to exit the wring and walk back here. You'll be in your first story line with whoever I send out there". Zachariah nodded" you got it boss. Now, it's time for me to get out there." Triple H nodded and held the door open for him " good luck out there". Zachariah was mentally preparing himself as Adam Rose made his goofy entrance. Finally, his entrance music, The Night by Disturbed hit. Zachariah gave a huge sigh as he walked onto the stage amidst the cheers from the crowd. He looked at the camera and spoke his new catchphrase " behold! The Prodigy is now before you!" before walking down to the ring, giving cold looks to the Rosebuds. He climbed into the ring and looked at Adam Rose as the bell rang. Zachariah rushed right out of the box hitting a clothesline, waited for Adam Rose to get up and hitting another one. Zachariah went for another one, Adam ducked only for Zachariah to kick him in the midsection then followed it up with a Stunner. He picked Adam up and hit a vertical suplex, picked him up again and hit him with a modified spinebuster. Zachariah went to the top rope and went for a diving elbow which connected. He picked Adam rose up who kicked him in the stomach then hit his finisher, The Party Foul. 1. . . 2. . . kickout. Adam rose slowly picked Zachariah up who pushed him away and connected a superkick. He picked Adam up and hit his Signature move, The Prodigy Cometh , otherwise known as the Ura Shouten. He then followed it up by hitting his Finisher, The Prodigy Theroy, the Fireman's Carry Cutter 1. . . 2. . . 3. Zachariah smirked as his music hit then remembered what Triple H had told him. He piced Adam up and started to brutally attack him. He hit him with powerbombs, suplexs, spinebusters, superkicks, gave him his Finisher a few times before grabbing his favorite weapon, a steel rod. Just as he was about to hit Adam Rose with it, Roman Reigns theme song hit. Zachariah watched as Roman marched down to the ring. Zachariah did as he was previously instructed and left the ring as Roman entered and backed up the ramp and onto the stage. He gave Roman one last look before ehading backstage, where Triple H was waiting and smiling " you were perfect" he said clapping Zachariah on the shoulder" we're gonna have fun with you kid" Category:WWE Superstars